An Everlasting Promise
by sailorlevy
Summary: AU. Orihime is a geisha waiting for Ulquiorra, a samurai, to come back from fighting. But she ends up with a few surprises when they reuinite.


Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Ulquiorra x Orihime

This is an AU. Orihime is an Geisha and Ulquiorra is an Samurai, it's based on a piece of art that I have linked in my profile. It's gorgeoous, she did an amazing job. Please look at it. 3

* * *

The rain poured heavily outside, making the small tea house to shake almost, Orihime was the only one left, besides the Mistress and maids and a party that she visited over an hour ago before she was called to this small room.

She sat, her hands, nervously, smoothing her kimono over her knees. Though it was raining she was hot. The air was humid and sticky to the point she was sure her makeup was ruined, that not an umbrella or rickshaw could save. Though she didn't dare touch it or even leave, her nerves on edge.

He was back.

She swallowed, watching the candles flick back and forth. It seemed it was the first time in weeks-no- months since she heard from him.

Orihime had heard from clients and other geisha about some horrible battles that had taken place, it made her heart stop. Knowing, that as a samurai, he would be there…and then for many weeks not hearing anything from him just made her want to shatter into many pieces.

"Are you cold, Woman?" a voice suddenly said. Low and rough that made her jump slightly and turn to see him walking in travelers clothes and moving the shoji door silently.

"Ah.." she began, brown eyes wide but not moving. Her heart pounding faster as she drank in his image, every wrinkle, scar as he moved closer to her.

She stood up then, rushing towards him. Forgetting every lesson and story she had learned her whole life. Not carrying that she shouldn't do this, he was just another client…no he was more that that.

Orihime stared up at him, eyes wet but not crying so, a few pieces of pride clung to her childishness. Her fingers clutching the coarse fabric as she looked up at him, he stared down. No emotion betrayed his features as he softly touched her cheek, "I see I have worried you." he said softly, touching the few tears that fell from her eyes.

"Yes, you did." she chocked out, her head leaning against his chest. Her hand moved up to his left shoulder to rub down his arm…she stopped, eyes wide she looked up at him. Her mouth moving up and down, shock filling her.

His arm was gone.

"Hmm," was all he said, his fingers gently taking her chin, "just a wound, do not worry yourself, Woman. It's what I do."

"How can You say that!" her voice was low, outraged, scared that something happened to him." You lost your arm, Ulquiorra-san!" she whispered furiously, "What will happen now?!"

He said nothing staring at her, his voice low as he spoke again "Can a geisha like you..." he paused his head lowering towards her, "accept the battered and useless man before you?" his breath hot against her skin, her fingers tightening against his clothes, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned closer. giving a breathy yes as his lips softly touched hers."

The kiss lasted for a few moments, tentative and slow. Orihime's hand moved up touching the sides of his neck. Making him shiver slightly has his one arm moved and moved her closer to her body.

He was a broken and useless man, his status gone though he was never high enough to be her Danna, one that could and should have given her the gifts she wanted and needed.

The kiss broke their foreheads touched together, no words were spoken between them, her finger tips rubbing the sides of his neck softly, a small smile played on her lips.

"You know," she whispered softly as not to break the comfortable air between them, "I'll stop being a geisha now." His eyes widen at this as she looked up at him, her eyes shining and a smile on her face. "Just to be with you, a normal man and woman. Ulquiorra makes me happy, I want to be with you."

His eyes softened slightly as her words, a small smile grabbing at the ends of his lips as his hand moved from her waist and grabbed the tip of her chin move her face closer. "I would like that." he said as he moved closer to her, her eyes closing as, once again, their lips pressed together.

He was safe.

She was his.

And only for this moment, as her hands moved and pushed his clothes off his shoulders. Touching, softly where his arm once was and kissing it. His own lips kissing her neck and hand moving towards her obi.

Nothing could ruin that moment of knowing they could and would be free.

A normal man and a normal woman.

Together.


End file.
